Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Requirements * The proposer must provide a valid reason that complies with the profile image standards to justify a profile image change. * Late additions to on-going discussions are not allowed and should be halted until said discussion reaches a conclusion. * In order to be eligible to make proposals or vote, a user must have made 50 edits to non-social namespaces or edited regularly during 2/3 of one month. Social namespaces include comments, walls and the user space. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Plastic Man Plastic Man.png|Current image Plastic Man proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Plastic Man proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Plastic Man proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Plastic Man proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 None of them are perfect, but I hate wrong ratio images. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :prop 1 has aquaman's face in it so not ideal, 2 has atom in it so same and 3 and 4 have plas partially obscured so they dont work that well either. i say stick with the current even if it doesnt have the best ratio. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Even worse; it's not Aquaman, it's random bystander #235. 1 has bystander, 2 is small cropped, 3 and 4 have him in motion. But he doesn't get a lot of screentime. Maybe a 4:6 ratio could yield better results. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::i know its policy to have a shot from the show for anyone who can have it but since he hasnt appeared much could it be worth looking into a comic shot? --Zodisgod (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't have good comic shots. He's stretchy in just about every frame. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh...none of the proposals are really good. Current. Banan14kab 16:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prop 3. ― Psypher 22:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::None is perfect, but Prop 3 is the least objectionable to me. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm going to give this another go, and have two prospective alternatives for Plastic Man. 1 2 - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I like the first one you linked. Looks pretty clean. -- 12:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind 01 or 02, I just don't think it's any real improvement over the current. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #04.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Major Force Major Force.png|Current image Major Force proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Major Force proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 We can see he in current. IgorF (talk) 16:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if that's English. But either way, #1. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Prop 1, no brainer. ― Psypher 19:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::yeah prop 1. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Propsal 1 for the win. --BlindmelonKen :Added #2. 4*6 ratio, but more detailed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Would you folks accept a version of #2 that's been photoshopped to remove speech bubbles and Black Adam? - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't like emptry speech bubbles. They look stupid. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Who says I'm going to keep the empty speech bubbles up? - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: This is what I'm talking about: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Major-Force.png - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nope. Image policy. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'd honestly prefer prop #2. IIRC, #1 was part of a group shot, and thus isn't very detailed. While Black Adam and the speech balloons are distracting, you can still see Major in more detail in #2. Just my opinion. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 21:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Proposal 02 is more detailed, but 01 is a more suitable profile image. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #02.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Black Lightning Black Lightning.png|Current image Black Lightning proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Black Lightning proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Black Lightning proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The image belongs to an episode. IgorF (talk) 16:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Eh. Prop 1 is an episode, true. But it's crappy lighting, and he's in motion, IIRC. Might work for a picture in the powers and abilities section. :We'll probably get a better one next episode. ― Thailog 17:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :We decided to circumvent the tv image precedence rule on Jeff, because there simply wasn't anything good (Jimmy is another example). Any proposal would have to require more arguments than "it's a TV image". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Added two from "Cornered". I like #03, even though it's got the shoulder in it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. Prop 3. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 18:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I go with #3. IgorF (talk) 20:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Prop. #3! --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 22:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #03.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul.png|Current image Ra's al Ghul proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Ra's al Ghul proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Ra's al Ghul proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 (version on 3X4 of 1) The background of the current is far too bright and distracting. I like #2. ― Thailog 19:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I go with 3.IgorF (talk) 20:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :#2 has distracting people in the background, and #1 and #3 are cropped too small. But they're both better than current. I'll go with #2, as it shows more detail on Ra's. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see a difference between 1 and 3. Both look like they've been blown up and are not as detailed. Prop 2. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 20:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #03.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 01:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Zatanna Zatanna.png|Current image Zatanna proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 We can see better the Zatanna's face. IgorF (talk) 20:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC)